The Slut Inside
by danils47
Summary: Alexis Castle went to a night out with her friends not knowing what would hapen later. the BAU is on the case, not knowing that this will have horrible consenqences.


"Bye dad, I'm leaving to meet up with friends" Alexis said. "Have fun honey, see you later" he answered without looking away from the screen of his computer. _He's in the zone, I can't do anything to get more attention from him_ Alexis thought _better just get out of the house now, if I want to get there early_.

The hooded figure went down the street, looking for any prissy, spoiled, little bitch that smelled off of money when he saw her. The redhead beauty walked without hesitation. Her back turned to the figure as he walked closer to her, pulling the hidden syringe that he hid inside the pocket of his hoodie. As he got closer to the redhead he readied his so-called "weapon" and used it on her, the effect was almost immediate. 5 seconds after she was injected with the secret substance she collapsed on the ground, completely blacked out.

 _What happened to me?... where am I?..._ Alexis thought groggily as she started to wake up _how did I get here?_ The she remembered. She remembered herself walking down the street and then feeling a sting in her back and then everything went dark. She tried to move only to find out that her hands are bound behind her back and her legs are tied to some sort of a saddle that she sat on. Only then did she realize that her lower body, from the waist down, is naked and that there is something in her pussy and that the pain in here rear isn't from what must have been the syringe injection point but was actually something that filled her ass _what the fuck?_

"Good morning to the sleeping beauty" a mysterious figure said as he walked away from the shadows "I'm glad to see you've awakened".

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" she immediately shot back "where the fuck am I?"

"Oh, we have a feisty one this time, I see" he laughed "don't worry, we'll have none of that in just a few minutes..."

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we? The reason that I took you is because you need to be taught a lesson, like all of those little, rich bitches. What lesson you might ask? You need to learn that you, the redhead beauty who calls herself Alexis Castle, are nothing but a slut that wants to cum and cum without any hesitation or holding back".

"No I'm not" Alexis responded "you're totally crazy, let me go away!" she shouted while struggling against her restraints.

"Yes you are, my little toy. You just need to learn that first, hence the device you are seated on. You see, what you are sitting is called a sybian. It's the most powerful vibrator that one can get. Once I'll get the camera running and activate it you will learn its power and will succumb to your true, sluty, whorish self"

"What camera?"

"Don't you think that the rest of the world should know about your slutiness?"

"I. Am. Not. A. Slut!" Alexis yelled "stop calling me like that!"

The figure ignored her. He just kept working. Setting the camera up and all of those stuff. Alexis started to panic. _This can't be happening to me_ she thought _this must be a dream, I'm not really here._ Her thought were interrupted by that talk of the figure.

"We're done with the setup- let's get the show rolling, shall we?"

"No, please, let me go, I won't tell anybody, just untie me and let me leave. You don't have to do this, please" Alexis begged "just let me go, I didn't do anything bad please just let me leave"

The figure ignored her as he activated the camera. He grabbed what looked like some weird kind of a remote. "I start with the lower setting, and we'll see he well you can take it, little slut"

"Please don't, just please let me go, please untie me and le-" her begging was stopped by the activation of the sybian. She could feel the vibrations directly on her clitoris and the dildos inside her turning in side her as she started to focus on just making sure not to get even a little bit to the figure's will. The figure got closer and Alexis that the silhouette of the figure looked almost… feminine?

 _No way_ she thought _no that it's a woman that is doing this to me, it's just impossible!_ But the closer the figure got closer the more obvious it was, her captor was a woman, not a man. The mysterious female went around Alexis and whispered in her ear.

"You might fight it back as much as you can, but you WILL cum. You know why? Because you are a slut" and with that she tore Alexis's shirt, exposing her bra and the rest of her body. Moments later Alexis felt cold metal on her skin as the figure used scissors to cut her bra and expose her 32B tits to the cold air. The figure started to pinch and twist Alexis's nipples. Alexis had to feel her nipples starting to erect and her pussy start to moisten against her will. _I will NOT cum, I am NOT a slut_ she thought as she became wetter and wetter.

"Fuck.. fuu… no, no no no no no!" she started to moan "stop it! Stop it right now! You fucker! Stop that machine right now!

"Looks like you are starting to succumb, don't you, little slut?" the female said "I think it's the time to up the power of the sybian, wouldn't you agree?"

 _It can be more powerful?!_ Alexis couldn't believe it, the current power level was the strongest Alexis ever felt, thousands of thought flew through her mind, only to be wiped away as the figure twisted the knobs of the controller.

"Oh my god… fuck… no no no… please stop it… ohmygodohmygodohmygod" she moaned "nonononono… please just stop…" but her pleads were not answered as the hooded female turned up the power of the sybian once again. Alexis's pussy was drenched and a puddle formed under the sybian that was already slick and glimmered from Alexis's wetness.

"Stop it, just stop it, please" Alexis moaned again and again "just turn it off please… fuckfuckfuck!"

"But you seem to have so much fun why shouldn't I turn it off just before you are going to release your true, inner self? The slut that you are?"

"ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod… nononono… FUCK! NO! NO! NO!" Alexis yelled as the vibrations attacked her clit and the dildos rubbing against her inside, stimulating her G spot. "NO! NO! NO!... I can't take it anymore… FUCK! NO! NO!" she screamed "NO! NO! YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" she screamed as her body and mind gave out and wave after wave of bliss and pure pleasure shot from her cunt to her brain and the rest of the body. "YESYESYESYES! FUCK ME!" she screamed as the orgasm went through her for seconds that felt like eternity. Alexis continued to buck and cum on sybian for what felt like years for her. At some point the pleasure overpowered her and she closed your eyes as her body slumped and she blacked out. Just before everything went black Alexis heard the mysterious female whispering in her ear "I told you that you are a slut…"

When Alexis woke up she found herself just outside of her dad's apartment. She wore the clothes that she went with earlier that night, although her bra and panties were missing. She found in her pocket a note, a flash drive and a little broken mirror. Alexis looked at the mirror only to find out that a big "SLUT" was written on her forehead. She tried to wipe it away but it wouldn't budge. She then proceeded to the not.

"Slut,

I told you that you are going to cum, didn't I?

In the flash drive I gave you you'll find the entire recording of our last night, I wanted you to have a private copy although this is probably wouldn't be needed as it is already public on every porn site and in the news too. Now you can't hide your true nature from any one, you little whore. Good luck wiping your title from your forehead, it won't come off with anything you'll and the only way for it to disappear is time as it is going to fade away slowly, it will take at least two months. Enjoy the rest of your life you dirty, cumming, fucking slut.

Yours truly,

The sybian lady."

All Alexis could do is to burst into tears. Her father must have heard her because he opened the door and tried to comfort her…


End file.
